


The Samurai

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [26]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal is still Hannibal, Japanese setting, M/M, Samurai, So is Will, Yôkai, gashadokuro, they are not Japanese but only set in the context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Hannibal as settle in Japan with his aunt, where he takes the reign after her. But not everybody is liking it a foreigner at their head is sign of bad fortune. And soon they are proven right.





	The Samurai

After the falling of his family Hannibal had been taken by Lady Murasaki back to Japan with Chiyoh and very few of his own possession. His aunt raised him with an iron hand, he was meant to take over after her death, may it be far from now. He had to make double efforts to be taken seriously, his foreign face and his difficulties to speak proper Japanese had lead a lot of the house members to dismiss him, even some of the servant. So, he trained, harder than any other, and started to put a fierce mask on his face, letting no one see something had hurt him. When one peculiar domestic started messing with him he did not say a thing, staying head up and enduring. In the morning, the domestic had been found dead, heart missing and his body displayed in a gruesome imitation of the man with arrow engraving from Utagawa Kuniyoshi. Everybody knew it was Hannibal’s doing but nobody said a think and he soon gained the respect he was due.

After twenty long year, Hannibal had managed to make an impressive territory out of his aunt heritage. He was ruling it with the same iron hand that she had, but with a tendency to burn to the ground everyone thinking of standing in his way. He had made his way in the Kokkai by making his opponent disappear. He also had managed to get around him a nice army and many samurai under his care. He was not one for a proper fight in line but he could not go without.

Many farmer had their superstitions, an even if the life under Hannibal’s reign was not the worst they had witness, they all feared that his blood lust would bring bad luck on them and on the country. They were not saying that out-loud but the fact that he was a foreigner was also one of their main fear, he was not the blood heir of this place and the spirits where growing more and more upset about it. 

They were right for one thing out of this, disaster had come. It had come in the form of a Gashadokuro, a giant skeleton devastating and eating everything passing near his hands. But they were wrong on the reason behind the rise of the skeleton. He was born from the bodies of those who died from nourishment and famish under their previous master before Hannibal won this part of land. Hannibal sent an army to defeat it, but less than a half came back and with no victory. It was a dead end. He tried to go on him own but only marginally escape. So, he secured the place giving parcel somewhere else to the farmers and places at his palace to some local chiefs. 

The situation stay unmoved for a year. One day a foreigner stopped had the palace door asking to see him, he was wearing an old samurai armour and was surrounded by numerous dogs. Hannibal had given the order to let him enter, it was unusual to see a stranger in these troubled times. “My name is Will and I can help you with the Gashadokuro.” his tone was firm and certain. When Hannibal had asked him what he was wanting in exchange he had asked for a place to stay and food for the travel, in a broken Japanese. Hannibal had given him his word if he must have survived he was welcome to come back.

He had come back after a month, a gigantic skull on him bag. “I’m here for my due”.


End file.
